1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermistor.
2. Related Background Art
There is a known thermistor having a thermistor element body, a pair of electrodes arranged on the thermistor element body, and a pair of lead wires ends of which are connected to the pair of respective electrodes (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-83641). In the thermistor described in Laid-open No. 11-83641, the thermistor element body, the pair of electrodes, and portions including the ends in the pair of lead wires are sealed with glass.